postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat Goes Sledging
Postman Pat Goes Sledging is the tenth episode of the first series which was first broadcast on 10th March 1982. It is entirely written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Summary Heavy snow has fallen in Greendale and Peter Fogg is clearing the roads with his tractor and bulldozer blade. When Pat calls at the Post Office, Mrs Goggins warns him about the ten foot drifts up at Intake Farm and gives him a parcel to take to George Lancaster at Hill Top Farm. Pat calls at Greendale Farm, where Katy and Tom throw a snowball at him. He throws one back, but it hits Alf by mistake. But Alf doesn't mind at all, as he knows it's only a bit of fun. The road is blocked and the tractor's bulldozer blade is stuck in a snowdrift. Pat offers to help Ted and Alf dig it out. After giving Mrs Pottage her letters, he sets off. Peter is already digging when the men arrive. They help him dig the snow away. Peter tests the tractor. At first, the snowdrift doesn't move. He reverses the tractor and tries again. This time, he gets through. With the road now clear, Pat says goodbye to the twins and sets off again. He calls at the vicarage with a letter for the Reverend. But Dr Gilbertson is also there, as the Reverend has fallen on the ice and broken his leg. Pat gives him the letter and offers to deliver the Parish Magazines for the Reverend. Pat then goes up the hill to Thompson Ground. When Pat arrives, he is told by Mrs Thompson that Peter had to go back down the hill because the snow was so bad. Pat plans to walk to Hill Top but Alf offers to take him on the farm sledge as he has to take some food for the sheep. Pat and Alf load up the sledge. Mrs Thompson gives them some groceries to take to George. They set off. The sheep are glad to see them. Pat and Alf notice that George's house is nearly buried! Since George is not in, Pat leaves the parcel and the groceries on the table. Pat and Alf go back to Thompson Ground. At first, they fall off the sledge and tumble down a hill in the snow, but they get back on it and ride it all the way back. It crashes into the farm shed. Pat and Alf go inside for a cup of tea. Pat thanks Alf for the ride and sets off in his van. The rest of his round is in the valley. The roads have been cleared and gritted. Pat jokes to his cat: "No more digging or sledging today. It takes more than snow to stop us, Jess." Featured Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Doctor Gilbertson *Peter Fogg *Miss Hubbard (does not speak) *Sam Waldron (does not speak) *George Lancaster (mentioned) *Cousin Sylvia (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 *The Red Tractor *Miss Hubbard's Bicycle Locations *Greendale Post Office *Greendale Farm *Thompson Ground *The Vicarage *Intake Farm Trivia *The music played when Pat sets out from the Post Office is the instrumental to the Jess the Cat song. *The book adaptation shows the Reverend Timms waving hello to Peter, Pat, Sam and Miss Hubbard as they pass the vicarage. In the episode, the Reverend only waves hello to Pat as he drives by. *This episode was included as a bonus on the Australian VHS release of Postman Pat and the Barometer. Goofs *Intake Farm is renamed Hill Top. *In real life, Pat and Alf's crash in the farm shed would have left them a number of cuts and bruises. *How did Jess end up inside the farm house of Thompson Ground? *When Pat and Alf arrive to give the hay to the sheep, there are five sheep, but in the next shot of Pat and Alf unloading the hay, there are four sheep. *The front door to the Thompsons' house only squeaks once when opened. Gallery AlfSeason1.jpg|Alf Thompson Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes